tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sensor
Sensors are essential components of mechanical beings, especially Transformers, serving a wide variety of functions and feeding a mechanoid information about the environment around it. Most Transformers are built with a set of standard senses —- optic, audio, olfactory, tactile, short-range radio-wave transmission, electrical sensitivity, and magnetic sensitivity are common in some universes Streetwise's The Transformers Universe profile, also restated in Sideswipe's Binaltech System Description —- but many have specialized sensor packages that are unique or rare, giving them special abilities that make them stand out. Sensor types Audio sensors Audio Sensors are a component of Transformer anatomy that allows them to hear sounds in their environment. Some are more acute than others, allowing recording of normally inaudible frequencies. As part of a demonstration of the Dinobots, Blaster transformed into his alternate form allowing Grimlock to practice his fine tuned laser breath to start up Blaster's music. Ironhide told Blaster to stop the music as it was so loud that it was fusing his audio sensors. Later, Blaster sent the Autobots the music from the rock concert that he, Spike Witwicky, and Carly were attending. Jazz was the only one who seemed to enjoy it, whereas Optimus and the others were nearly overcome in pain. Photocells Photocells are either a component of, or a synonym for optical sensors. They can be shattered in battle, though this appear to be more of an annoyance than a serious injury. Equilibrium sensors Equilibrium sensors help a Transformer keep their sense of balance. Olfactory sensors Olfactory sensors are a sensor unit used to detect the scents of others. It is very common in animal based Transformers. Ravage possessed one of the most powerful olfactory sensors. Optical sensors The optics on a Transformer mostly seem to perform in an identical way to human eyes, including all the flaws, such as the ability to be dazzled by bright light sources pointed directly at them. Atmospheres with a high particle content may require windshield wipers to keep optic sensors clear. While all Transformers can usually be assumed to see in the same visual spectrum of colours than humans see in, there are obviously exceptions who are completely colour-blind, and some Transformers demonstrate different perceptions (usually wherever the plot calls for it). Wreck-Gar, for instance, has 'magnetic vision,' probably quite useful given the uniform reddish hue of his home planet of Junkion! Optical sensors typically came in visored and non-visored varieties. Sometimes on the same character. There are also some Transformers which possess optic weaponry, which allows them to emit beams from the optics. How this affects their vision, if at all, is unknown. How Transformers "see" in their alternate forms has only been briefly touched on, however. In one story, it is explained that Transformers have some form of a linked visual network throughout their alternate form, whereas in other cases everyone is just drawn with big googly eyes inside their vehicle mode headlights. Targeting sensors Targeting sensors are sensors which help a Transformer locate and identify a hostile entity. Surveillance packages Many Transformers possess sensor packages that allow them to record surveillance data for later review. Laserbeak in particular often serves in this function for the Decepticons. Notes * In the [[The Transformers (cartoon)|original The Transformers cartoon]], Transformer optical sensors were conventionally colored blue for the Autobots and red for the Decepticons, regardless of the toy's coloring. There were some exceptions. See also * Circuit (circuit) * Processor * Program * System Notes Foreign names *''Mandarin:'' Chuán Gǎn Qì (China，传感器, "Transfer Feeling Unit ") References Category:Transformer anatomy